


Caterwaul

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Legacy of Kain (Video Games)
Genre: Cats, Complete, Drabble, Gen, Harm to Animals, Implied Violence, Mercy Killing, Meridian (Legacy of Kain), Nighttime, No Relationship(s), Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, One Shot, Rats & Mice, Swords, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Kain takes a brief detour in Meridian.





	

The caterwaul had wormed it’s way through Kain’s ears and into his normally frozen heart. Pity filled him for the creature. A predator was a predator, no matter whether it were vampire or cat. It deserved one last meal if nothing more. The rat that had tried to sneak past his boots found itself impaled quickly on his sword tip. He pulled the rat free, sheathed the blade at his hip then jumped the necessary distance up to the rooftops. The cat was a pathetic, emaciated thing, its fur matted and its eyes clouded with age. Left up here to die most likely. It hissed as he approached.

“Oh, shut up and eat.” He dropped the rat so that it tumbled to a stop at the cat’s paws. While the creature ate he listened to someone complain about the inflated price of apples before someone else complained about tripping over his feet due to the mist. Luckily for them, they would not have to worry about such frivolous problems much longer.

An annoyed, “Murrow.” when he picked the cat up by its scruff then a screech as it found itself suddenly arcing through the air to thump dully into the mist.

One of the men, “What was that ?”

Let it not be said that he was without mercy. After feeding he would find the bishop, free Umah and at long last put an end to the Sarafan Lord’s wretched existence.


End file.
